La défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by yuzuhira
Summary: Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vaincu, et fut vaincu. La Gazette raconte. Quel rôle Severus Snape a-t-il joué? Et qu'en pense-t-il?


**Disclamer:** Bien le bonjour! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et le genre est totalement différent de ce que j'ai pu faire de (merdique) avant!

Je tiens bien sûr à préciser que les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling seule, et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer un peu. Je ne les abîmerais pas, promis!

Quoique...

Enfin, bon... Voilà, cette idée que j'ai écrite ici m'est venue en sortant du cinéma après avoir vu la première partie des Reliques de la Mort, pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais je ne l'ai écrite que maintenant, c'est-à-dire presque trois semaine plus tard, parce que je suis incapable de faire court quand j'écris. Mon autre histoire Harry Potter, que je ne posterais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas finie, s'étale sur au moins 8 ans. Mais j'ai pris cela comme un défi, et en allant au lycée ce matin, j'ai eu la révélation sur la façon dont je pourrais mettre en place mon idée. Donc, me voilà!

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écris cela pour m'amuser, parce que ça me détendais, et que c'est une parodie inspirée d'une scène d'une durée de trois secondes dans le film. Je suis une fan inconditionnelle d'Hermione, et de Severus soit dit en passant. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui accorder un traitement de faveur dans cette histoire. Quant à Harry, ça passe peut-être un peu mou, et Ron est con.

Bien, il me semble que j'ai bien papoté, hein? Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère que vous apprécierez autant que je me suis amusée à écrire ça!

* * *

_**LA DÉFAITE DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES  
**_

_Je n'informerais personne en annonçant que depuis maintenant deux semaines, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu, et que la paix est revenue sur le monde magique. L'histoire de cette défaite est tragique pour certains, un soulagement pour d'autres._

_Tout commence lors de la prise du pouvoir du ministère par les Mangemorts, les fidèles partisans de Celui-Dont-On-A-Plus-Besoin-De-Ne-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En effet, beaucoup de membres de résistants se sont faits traqués ces jours-ci. La panique et le nombre de tueries ont menés à la mort regrettable et tragique du Survivant, Harry Potter (Ordre de Merlin, première classe à titre posthume), et de ses deux inséparables amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger (Ordres de Merlin, deuxième classe à titre posthume). Harry Potter était considéré, depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, comme le symbole de la résistance, de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais lorsque lui aussi disparût, Lord Voldemort n'eut aucun mal à prendre le pouvoir, et dirigea ouvertement le ministère, instaurant des lois privilégiant les sangs purs, et enfermant les nés-Moldus et les résistants._

_La résistance s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Et pourtant, l'indignation, la révolte naquît au sein même des rangs du Mage Noir. En effet, Severus Snape (Ordre de Merlin, première classe), considéré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme son homme de confiance, se retourna contre celui-ci. Une lutte à mort s'ensuivit, et suite à un combat épique et sanglant, cet homme de l'ombre vainquit. Il prit le contrôle du ministère. Libéra les résistants, traqua les Mangemorts, restaura les lois… Il parvint à prouver son innocence devant Kingsley Shacklebolt (Ordre de Merlin, première classe), qui était à la tête du mouvement de résistance appelé l'Ordre du Phénix, auparavant dirigé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Oui, Severus Snape dût prouver son innocence, car il était accusé, par Kingsley Shacklebolt, d'avoir tué Albus Dumbledore. Preuve à l'appui, Severus Snape l'informa qu'il travaillait comme espion pour Albus Dumbledore. Son acharnement à enfermer les Mangemorts restants convainquit Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Ensembles, ils mirent fin à la suprématie des sangs-purs. Ils dirigèrent le monde magique tous les deux pendant quelques semaines. Ils réinstallèrent la paix. Ils abolirent les privilèges des sangs-purs. Ils accordèrent des droits à des créatures auparavant considérées comme inférieures au sorcier. Ils organisèrent des élections, afin de désigner un ministre de la magie officiel._

_L'opinion générale voulait que les deux se présentent ensembles. Que cette cohabitation continue. Mais seul Kingsley Shacklebolt se présenta, et fut élu à la majorité absolue. Severus Snape préféra retourner à l'École de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts, où il a enseigné presque toute sa vie._

_Severus Snape reprit son poste de directeur de l'école, et son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque l'on observe l'administration de Hogwarts, on se demande si Albus Dumbledore est vraiment mort. En effet, Severus Snape a conservé les règlements en vigueur du temps du vieux sorcier, et a confié le poste de directrice adjointe à Minerva McGonagall (Ordre de Merlin, première classe), qui enseigne la Métamorphose._

_Le Monde Magique est de retour à la normale. Grâce à la révolte, à l'indignation, à la fidélité d'un seul homme. Severus Snape._

_Interview du ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt en page 4._

Severus posa le journal sur le bureau :

- « Ridicule… »

- « Voyons, Severus… » répondit Dumbledore, en train de trier des emballages de bonbon au citron dans son tableau. « Je trouve que cet article est très bien écrit. Beaucoup de style. »

- « Du style ? C'est officiel, Albus, vous êtes sénile. Il n'y a pas de style, là-dedans ! Ce n'est qu'un tissu d'inepties. »

- « Je ne pense pas, il y avait de la vérité, dans cet article. »

- « Oui, vous avez raison. » dit Severus en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Il doit y avoir 1% de vérité là-dedans. »

Il se pencha sur le bureau et récupèra le journal :

- « _La mort regrettable et tragique du Survivant_, blabla… tu parles ! Ils ont crevés par ce qu'ils se sont fais écraser par un bus en transplannant au beau milieu de la route, quand ils s'enfuyaient du mariage Weasley ! »

Severus relit silencieusement l'article, puis reprit :

- « J'adore la _lutte à mort, _le _combat épique et sanglant, _qui permet à_ cet homme de l'ombre _de vaincre. Ouais… Je ne voyais pas le Soleil parce que je restais cloîtré dans mon laboratoire à préparer les potions que Voldemort me demandait. Atterré par la mort stupide - pardon, tragique - de Potter, je me suis planté en fabriquant la potion contre l'épilepsie de Nagini. Le serpent est devenu fou, et a bouffé les jambes de Voldemort. Alors j'en ai profité, et je lui ai fait croire que je lui faisais boire l'antidote du venin, et un antidouleur. Alors que c'était juste un concentré de cacahouètes dont l'odeur et le goût avaient été masqués. Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ est mort d'un choc anaphylactique, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus allergique aux cacahouètes que lui. »

* * *

**FIN**

Eh bien voilà, c'était court, mais c'est une première pour moi!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciées!

A bientôt peut-être!


End file.
